<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Past Lessons by meekweek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390483">Past Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekweek/pseuds/meekweek'>meekweek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fanfic, Gen, Post Fight, Reference to apprenticeship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekweek/pseuds/meekweek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was never supposed to go that far</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Past Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this at two in the morning last night because I needed to get this idea out of my head</p>
<p>It's not edited and really short so have fun :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Teen Titans</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> The past hour was a red blur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The most Robin could remember was receiving an anonymous tip about Slade's whereabouts and the Boy Wonder Striking out on his own. The moment he and Slade met eyes, a fight had broken out. The battle itself was a mix of sloppy punches and taunts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Robin heaved in a breath and glared down at the man in front of him. Slade's body was stiff as he laid on the ground, looking up at the teen with amusement. A condescending smile was spread across the mercenary's face. Half of the orange side of his mask had apparently been broken off during their fight. (At the thought of Slade’s mask, Robin couldn't help but notice the lack of fabric surrounding his right eye.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “Why are you so happy?” hissed Robin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Slade’s smile widened. “Why Robin, it seems like I did teach you something after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Robin narrowed his eyes. “What are you…” The Boy Wonder trailed off as he let his eyes wander down to his hand. The end of bird-a-rang was held firmly in his grip. Robin felt the colour drain from his face and took in where the other end of his weapon was located.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Robin could feel the vibrations from Slade’s strained laugh through the blade pressed on the man’s exposed neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “You did it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Robin dropped the bird-a-rang and retracted his arm towards himself. The boy took a step back, and felt his breathing hitch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “You finally went for the kill.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>